Outdoor electronic cabinets have become popular in recent years. They can protect a wide range of electronic equipment including radios, multicarrier power amplifiers (MCPA), power suppliers, batteries, and wireless cell site backhaul equipment. These cabinets can protect base station equipment from environmental conditions while minimizing operating expenses and energy consumption.
Typically, electronics cabinets include one or two doors mounted to the front of the cabinet to provide access to components positioned within the front portion of the cabinet. Such cabinets also typically include one or more removable panels that form much of the rear wall of the cabinet to permit access to the rear of the cabinet.
As wireless networks evolve, the trend in most regions is for increasing leasing costs and more restrictive zoning regulation for deployment of wireless cell sites and associated equipment enclosures. Leasing costs and zoning approvals can be heavily influenced by the footprint size of the cell site to be deployed. For equipment enclosures, site footprint includes both the enclosure base itself, the extended dimensions for any door arc swings, and craft walking space beyond the enclosure footprint and door swing extensions.
As noted above, typical telecommunications enclosures have full or half-width doors. Such doors have large door swing clearances that extend the site footprint of the enclosure, which in turn can increase the leasing cost of the site.